


New Years

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Nico makes his New Year's Resolutions list. Percy reads it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Click "Hide Creator's Style" to change the font color to black. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my works.

In the days leading up to the New Year, Nico took the time to sit down and write his resolutions for the upcoming year. He tried to write three new ones every year, with the goal of actually excelling at only one of them. The goals could be as big or small as he wanted but it helped to work on just one of the options he gave himself. Nico considered his goals seriously, then he began to write. 

1\. Get weight to 110lbs 

2\. Learn archery 

3\. Kiss Percy Jackson 

His first goal felt almost more unachievable than kissing Percy did. Nico weighed eighty-seven pounds. He was severely underweight for his age and height. That was due to a combination of PTSD, going into the death trance in the jar, and drinking the fire river in Tartarus. Nico’s stomach was tiny and being a son of Hades meant he was half dead anyway, so eating didn’t really rank high on his list of things to do. Which meant he was basically a skeleton with skin stretched over it. This wouldn’t particularly matter to Nico, but being underweight was beginning to affect his libido negatively and Nico lived for his orgasms. Erectile dysfunction due to an eating disorder was a bitch. 

The archery would be easy. Nico and Will weren’t dating anymore but it was a good breakup, so Will was more than happy to continue to train him in archery. Nico wanted to get as good with a bow and arrows as he was with a sword. Partially to expand his repertoire and partially in honor of Bianca. She had loved archery. 

Kissing Percy Jackson was a pipe dream that Nico has had since he was ten. His crush was just as strong ten years after it developed and hasn’t dampened even with a boyfriend. Normally, this wouldn’t even make Nico’s list. But. But Annabeth just dumped Percy for Connor Stoll back in November and Percy was a free man. 

With that done, Nico got up and left the list on his table. He had a dinner date with Hazel, Frank, and Percy himself in twenty minutes and needed to get ready. 

Dinner went well. Nico didn’t make an ass of himself in front of Percy and he thought he did a good job of not staring like a weirdo. They had champagne at the restaurant, going through two bottles between the four of them. 

After dinner, Nico took them all back to his apartment so that they had a safe place to be drunk and hungover. Moving four people on the shadow roads at once was exhausting, though, and Nico promptly passed out on the couch. 

Frank got Nico up before midnight. “I thought you’d want to be awake for the countdown,” he said with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Nico slurred. “Thanks.” He sat up and rubbed his face. He stumbled into the bathroom, still more than a little drunk, and washed his face in the sink. 

“Nico, come on!” Hazel yelled. They had the TV on, set to the news so that they could listen to the ball drop in New York City. “Three minutes to midnight!” 

Nico dried his face on a hand towel. He reapplied his deodorant, brushed his teeth, and tied his hair back into a ponytail. His bladder prompted him to pee. Only after he washed his hands and carefully zipped up his zipper, Nico returned to the main room. 

“One minute,” Frank said helpfully. He held Hazel in his arms. They were posed to kiss the second that the count got to one. When they looked at each other, it was with stars in their eyes and warmth in their faces. 

Nico loved them both, but he didn’t want to watch them kiss. Besides, he wanted to find Percy. They could be awkward bachelors together. He left Frank and Hazel in the living room and went into the dining room/kitchen. 

Percy stood beside the kitchen table, head bowed, reading something in his hands. 

Nico didn’t immediately realize what it was. He was drunk. But it did come to him. Percy was holding his list of resolutions. 

As though hearing Nico’s thoughts, Percy turned to Nico. His expression was hard to read. “You’re still holding a candle for me?” 

The TV announcer began the countdown for the new year. “Ten…” 

Nico swallowed hard. He felt pinned by Percy’s eyes. All he managed was a small nod. 

Percy set the list down with the exaggerated care of someone trying to pretend they were less drunk than they were. 

“Nine…” 

“So you just want a kiss?” Percy asked. He moved so slowly, advancing on Nico like Nico was a skittish cat about to bolt. 

Nico shook his head. Cat got your tongue. Percy got your tongue. He couldn’t retreat, he couldn’t move at all. 

“Eight…” 

Nico blinked and Percy was standing in front of him, towering over him, making Nico feel positively small. “Do you want to date me?” 

Nico managed a nod. His brain screamed at him to use his fucking words but Nico couldn’t. What would he even say except to beg Percy. Pride wouldn’t allow begging. Not to Percy. 

“Seven…” 

Percy’s fingertips brushed Nico’s neck, touch light and ticklish and raising goosebumps on his skin. He settled his fingers on Nico’s pulse points, just under his jaw. “Have you considered asking me out?” 

Nico shook his head. 

“Six…” 

“Why not?” Percy frowned now. 

Nico swallowed again. He gathered all of his courage but he still had to make his mouth work. 

“Five…” 

When Nico finally pushes the words out, they’re a rasp, “I don’t think you’ll say yes.” 

“Four…” 

“Maybe you should ask me,” Percy suggested lightly. 

Nico’s heart pounded so hard he thought he might be having a heart attack. Was Percy saying that he wanted to date Nico? After all this time? Was it a trick? 

“Three…” 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Percy?” Nico asked. He could barely even hear himself talk. The champagne was not liquid courage as most people claimed alcohol was. 

“Yes, Nico,” Percy said. He stepped even closer. His body positively radiated heat. He smelled like the ocean. 

“Two…” 

Nico couldn’t believe it. He thought he must be dreaming. But he asked, “Will you kiss me?” 

Percy smiled. He lowered his face to Nico’s and whispered, “yes.” Then his lips were against Nico’s lips. 

“One! Happy New Year everyone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
